Almost Foolproof
by Devil Dan
Summary: Placed in the anime: Ai spent all Yota’s money an a UFO-catcher and now has to earn some. She has the perfect plan. It has only one minor flaw...


Almost Foolproof  
  
By: Devil Dan  
  
Disclaimer: Video Girl Ai is the property of Masakazu Katsura. Sailor Moon is the property  
  
of Takeuchi Naoko. I hope they won't mind that I borrowed them.  
  
On a nice early winter Sunday a rather unlikely couple was walking down a lively  
  
shopping street in Tokyo. Walking off in front was a girl wearing a rather extravagant  
  
dress in the shades of magenta and pink with a dark-blue jacket. She had short dark-gray  
  
hair and her gray eyes where shining with happiness and pride. A short distance behind her  
  
was a boy with pointy black hair wearing white trousers, a brown-green jacket and  
  
a cardboard box filled with cute little stuffed animals of the sort you might find in an  
  
UFO-catcher. The boy's brown eyes looked more serious.  
  
"What are you going to do with all of these!?" The boy asked.  
  
The girl stopped and turned around. When the boy finally caught up with her, she  
  
took a green stuffed kawako. She cuddled it to her face. "Aren't they cute? Soft and  
  
fuzzy!"  
  
The boy seemed to be angry. "Come on! We got other things to worry about! I'm flat  
  
broke! I don't even have money for the train home!"  
  
The girl shoved the kawako into the boy's face, then held it before him moving it's  
  
head as if it was talking. She spoke in a higher tone. "Don't be so grouchy. That's why  
  
you're called 'Dateless'!"  
  
"Don't you get it? We can't even go home now!"  
  
The girl stopped smiling. She took the box from the boy. "I get it! I'll find a  
  
way."  
  
The boy just blinked twice.  
  
They walked for a bit in silence until the girl suddenly stopped. "I've got an  
  
idea!" From nowhere she produced a white sheet and a big piece of paper that she folded  
  
into a makeshift fan. She spread the sheet on the sidewalk, put down the box and sat  
  
beside it. She arranged a couple of the stuffed toys around her and hit the ground with  
  
her fan to get the attention of bystanders. "Hurry, hurry! Step right up!" She shouted.  
  
"Such cute toys for only 500 yen!" In seconds a group of men gathered around her and the  
  
boy. "Do you have the guts? Just 500 yen! Win a game of janken and I'll throw in a kiss!  
  
Come one, come all!"  
  
The boy was on one knee before her. "Ai, the "kiss" is going overboard." He didn't  
  
manage to say anything else as he was pulled back trough the wall of men standing around.  
  
"I'm yer first customer!" A man kneeled down before her holding a five hundred yen  
  
piece. "You ain't lyin' about the kiss? I win, I get a kiss?"  
  
Ai took the coin. "Thanks!" And gave him a pink stuffed animal.  
  
Then they played. "Jan-Ken-Pu!" They shouted in unison and at "Pu" each made  
  
a gesture with their hand. Ai's was scissors and the man's was paper. Ai won. "Thank you!"  
  
She made a "V" with her hand and smiled a cute smile that only a video girl managed.  
  
Suddenly everyone wanted to try. Shouts of "Jan-Ken-Pu!" filled the air, five hundred yen  
  
coins filled a small box and the box containing stuffed toys was emptying.  
  
The pointy-haired boy was looking on. 'Seems that Ai knows, what she's doing.' He  
  
thought. 'I wonder, how she manages to win all the time.'  
  
Then Ai threw one five hundred yen piece to him. "Yota, go get us some tea,  
  
will'ya?"  
  
He caught the coin "Uh.. Hai!" And he walked off looking for the nearest vending  
  
machine.  
  
Off course Ai wasn't stupid enough to bet on luck. As a video girl she was made to  
  
know men's minds. It was easy to tell what they would choose. Her plan was foolproof.  
  
Well... almost foolproof. That showed when there where only two toys left. The green  
  
kawako she was playing with earlier and a blue teddy bear.  
  
"I'll try next."  
  
Ai looked up after the voice. Standing before her was a boy with short blonde hair  
  
and blue eyes. He wore a school uniform consisting of blue trousers and a brown jacked. On  
  
the jacket was a black star with an infinite-symbol in it and the name of a school under  
  
it. He looked just like the hero of a shoujo manga. Handsome and cute at the same time.  
  
Just the type most girls would die for. He kneeled down, gave Ai a coin and took the blue  
  
bear.  
  
They both raised their right hand to play. There Ai froze. 'I... I can't tell what  
  
he's going to choose!' There was no turning back, so she brought her hand down choosing  
  
paper. The boy had scissors.  
  
"I win." He smiled. "Now to collect my prize." He leaned a little forward.  
  
'Is this going to be my first kiss?' Ai thought. She looked around. There was no  
  
escape. 'Well... I'll have to take it like a man... I mean girl.' She leaned forward. Her  
  
heart started pounding. When her face was close enough to his, she closed her eyes. And  
  
she waited... and waited. Then she heard a chuckle. She opened her eyes to see the boy  
  
holding himself from breaking into laughter. Ai frowned. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing." The boy laughed out loud. That frown was just too cute.  
  
In the meantime a girl with long aquamarine hair and blue eyes made her way trough  
  
the crowd. She wore a similar uniform to the boy's. Only that hers had a green skirt  
  
instead of trousers and her jacket had a black sailor collar and a green bow in front. And  
  
she carried a violin case. She looked at Ai, combined her expression with what she had  
  
heard from the crowd and knew what was going on. She smiled. The men around her were  
  
trying not to drool. "Haruka, stop teasing the girl."  
  
The blonde boy, Haruka, stood up and went over to the green haired girl. "I was  
  
just having a little fun. Here." He gave her the bear he had bought.  
  
"Thank you." She accepted the toy and admired it.  
  
Haruka put a hand around her waist and looked at Ai. "Sorry, but I already have  
  
a girlfriend."  
  
Ai couldn't help but stare at them. They were such a lovely couple. He was the  
  
shoujo manga hero and she was his destined love. The video girl just hoped Yota would be  
  
a little bit more like him. "Th.. That's all right." She managed to get out.  
  
Haruka turned back to his girlfriend. "Come on Michiru. We have reservations."  
  
With that said they made their way back trough the crowd.  
  
By then Yota was back with two cans of tea. He handed one to Ai. "Aren't you  
  
finished yet?"  
  
"I'm finished. Let's go."  
  
Author's notes: It just occurred to me that Ai's plan had one flaw. What if a woman  
  
wanted to play? So I wrote this bit. It's set into the anime, because Ai's  
  
rock-scissors-paper game wasn't in the manga. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review at  
  
FanFiction.net or email me at devildanszm.sk .  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
